


A Supernatural Secret

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Sanders Sides - LAMP/CALMSummary: Virgil has a paranormal secret he keeps from his boyfriends… until one stormy night where he cant hide it anymore.AKA Virgil is a closeted vampire lol
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Series: Non Tickle Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 276





	A Supernatural Secret

Virgil had no idea how he’s kept the secret for so long.

You’d think with three boyfriends someone would figure it out, right?

Maybe he just got good at hiding it. He was born with it, so he’d been dealing with it his whole life.

Or maybe it was because of the era he lived in. In 2020, it was so easy to dismiss evidence as photoshopped or video edited. Even real life encounters could be dismissed as someone being a weird cosplayer or some paranormal obsessed kid.

Virgil tossed aside his empty blood bag as he opened up another youtube video. His homework files sat unopened on his desktop, like he was going to do it right after this video, but of course, another video would look too appealing to wait until after some algebra equations.

Suddenly Skype rang. “Calling … Patton. Accept?” 

“Fuck!” Virgil grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off his mouth before hitting ‘accept’.

“Hey, Vee! Whatcha doing?” 

Virgil sighed. “Just watchin’ youtube.”

“Well, Roman just told me that after rehearsals, he’s heading over to the Baskin Robbins on the corner of the street, and he’s invited us all to join!”

Virgil smiled. “Sounds great. Lo will be there?”

“Of course! I said all of us, didn’t I?” Patton giggled. 

“Cool. I’ll be there.”

“Awesome! He said he’ll be there at around 7:20. See ya then, sweets!” Patton clicked a button and the call ended.

Virgil stretched and groaned. He glanced at the clock. 6:57. Sun’s still out.

Great. Now he got to wear his hood so he didn’t fucking burn. 

If he got one one more question as to why he wore a hoodie in the middle of a Florida Spring he was gonna bite them and welcome them to his world.

Virgil groaned and threw on his patchwork hoodie. 

He ran to the bathroom to check his mouth for any signs of blood, then put in his teeth aligners. A little foundation to hide the paleness… blend it in…

Poof! Human Virgil.

He glanced at the clock. About 10 minutes till he needed to be there. Five minute walk.

Virgil plugged in his headphones and turned on some heavy metal. He listened to a couple songs before leaving. 

The gray clouds overhead were a blessing keeping the sun from beaming down too hard. He was even able to keep his hood down! He felt himself smiling as he walked, not having to deal with trying to hide his face from the sun while he tried to be normal.

Virgil turned the corner and saw Patton and Logan in front of the store. 

“Hey, Vee!”

Virgil gave a small wave as he approached.

Patton practically tackle hugged him once he got on their side of the street. He placed a kiss on his nose with a smile. “You’re not wearing your hood!”

Virgil flinched. “Oh- I just… didn’t feel like it.”

Logan hummed and approached, kissing his cheek with a soft smile. “I’m glad you’ve joined us.”

“So where’s Roman?” Virgil asked.

Patton giggled and Logan shook his head as they pointed.

Roman was at the counter detailing the most perfect sundae for all of them to share.

“Red sprinkles, purple sprinkles, light blue sprinkles, and dark blue sprinkles. Extra whipped cream and four cherries.” He detailed, watching as the cashier rolled her eyes and made the dessert, after which he gave a 15 dollar tip. 

At least he knew he was annoying to deal with.

Virgil snickered. always so particular.

“Ah, Virgil, my love.” Roman dashed to Virgil and gave a quick peck on the lips. “Look, a four way desert for us all, to celebrate my play coming out tomorrow night!” Roman grinned and sat at one of the outside tables. He placed the desert and revealed four spoons.

“Aw, Ro, you’re such a romantic.” Patton giggled and took a seat before diving into the dessert.

“Though it’s not healthy, it is a nice treat.” Logan sat down and took a spoon.

Virgil groaned internally. “Sounds great, Princey.” He sat and took a small bite, hoping that would satisfy Roman.

Thankfully they turned to conversation, and the dessert seemed to be forgot about aside from Patton.

“I got you all front row seats for the performance. You are coming right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Virgil smiled.

“I will too be attending.” Logan added.

“Oh- me too.” Patton said with a mouth full of ice cream.

“Patton, dearest, you’re making a mess.” Logan commented before grabbing a napkin.

Virgil watched the adorable exchange when he felt a dripping.

Drip. Drip.

The dripping became rapid until-

“Ah, rain!” Patton exclaimed.

“Save the dessert!” Roman shouted as he grabbed the ice cream.

The four ran inside as it began pouring.

“How dare the rain ruin our romantic moment!” Roman stomped his foot in protest.

“I think it’s fine. We’ll just stay here until the storm’s over!” Patton said.

Virgil felt a pang of anxiety. Storm?

“Oh, wait, Virgil aren’t you scared of thunder?” Patton turned to Virgil who’d be sweating if he could.

“Oh dear, it’ll be okay.” Roman hugged Virgil tight.

He’s mentioned his fear of thunder, and sure the uncertainty of when it was striking and how loud it’d be kept him nervous.

But that’s not why he was terrified.

“I-uh, have to use the bathroom.” Virgil lied through his fangs and rocketed to the bathroom.

Cause any second…

A crack of thunder scared the crap out of Virgil and-

In a puff of smoke… Virgil had wings. And was 4 inches tall.

See, for some vampires, it was common that when they got severely startled, they’d revert to the smaller more nimble form of… the bat.

They’re gonna find out. Fuck oh fuck they’re gonna find out!

There was banging on the door. “Virgil? Virgil it’s okay, we’re here for you. We know it’s scary.” Patton’s voice called.

Oh god oh god, i need a plan, how the fuck-

…Wait.

He got it.

He’d just wait until another…

CRACK

Virgil jumped and squeaked.

Now!

Virgil forced himself out of his bat form and practically threw the door open.

“Whoa- Vee, hey, it’s okay.” Patton tried to hug him but Virgil evaded.

“Sorry guys gotta go see you later call me another time- BYE!” Virgil ran out the door into the pouring rain

As he ran, the thunder CRACKED. And immediately Virgil was flapping and flying his way home.

…

Virgil flew into his cracked window and forced himself to human form to slam the window shut.

Breathe. Breathe! They didn’t see you, you can just tell them it was the thunder that scared you.

CRACK.

Virgil shrieked and reverted to bat form. He immediately crawled into his side table where he had cotton and washclothes stored for just such an occasion. He huddled under the cloth and waited out the storm.

About 5 minutes in to his huddling he heard banging. But not the type of rain on the roof or a branch falling down. It was at the door.

Virgil crawled out of the sidetable and forced himself human to go downstairs and open the door.

Virgil froze.

“Virgil! Oh thank goodness you’re okay!”

Patton, Logan, and Roman were standing at the door, absolutely SOAKED.

The three hurried in and Virgil slammed the door shut.

“What- What are you guys doing here?!”

“We came to make sure you were okay. We were so worried when you ran off in the storm.” 

Another crack of thunder was on its way. Shit think think think

“Ah- you’re cold, and wet. G-Go to my laundry room and put on fresh clothes, I insist, I’ll be upstairs while you do that!” Virgil sputtered and ran to his room, slamming the door.

Just in time, another crack of thunder sounded and Virgil dropped to the floor as a bat.

He heard murmuring and hushed conversations before footsteps towards the laundry room.

He sighed.

Okay. Just keep them out there, and you in here, until the storm’s over. And you’re fine.

Easy.

Back to the panic drawer.

It was too soon when he heard them again. He should never think that about his boyfriends… but they may not be his boyfriends anymore if they knew. 

“Virge.” Patton knocked. “Can we come in?”

Virgil stumbled out of his panic drawer to go back to human form. “Uh- N-no… my… my room is messy! You can’t come in.”

He heard Logan sigh.

“Virgil.” He sighed again and paused. “Are you a vampire?”

Virgil went rigid.

“Vampire? What the Hell have you been smoking, Specs?”

“Language, Ro! But… he’s kind of right… Vampire? What?” Patton questioned. 

Logan opened the door and stepped in. Virgil was on his back, terrified. 

“Oh, kiddo.” Patton ran to his side to hug him, but Virgil’s eyes were horribly fixated on Logan.

“Your teeth aligners fell off in the bathroom. And I found bags with red liquid smelling of copper downstairs. Plus your aversion to the sun-”

Virgil felt his eyes prickle with tears.

“That’s ridiculous, Logan.” Patton scolded.

“Yeah, out of all people, I’d expect Mr. Science Nerd to know vampires aren’t real.”

The thunder cracked.

POOF.

…

Virgil looked up to see Patton with wide eyes, holding him in the palm of his hands.

“Dear Zeus-” Roman sputtered.

“K-Kiddo?” 

Virgil was shaking and breath seemed to escape him.

They hate it. They hate YOU. 

Virgil squeaked and jumped, flapping his wings to fly out of the room and through a hole in the ceiling to escape to the attic.

“Kiddo? Virgil? Virgil!” Patton called.

Virgil hid himself under a cardboard box. If bats could cry he would’ve been sobbing.

All he could really do was hide, overwhelmed by terror. 

Fear of the thunder, fear of the storm, fear of his boyfriends who don’t love him anymore.

The storm muffled all sounds coming from downstairs. Good. He didn’t need to hear their reactions. He knew what they’d be.

He’d tricked them into loving him as a human, he’d lied to them, and now they know he’s a lying blood sucking monster.

He deserved every scare, every crack of thunder making him wish he was born deaf, he deserved it. He lied to these wonderful humans, intruded in their love, and lured them out into a storm. 

Maybe if he was lucky, he could bury himself beneath enough cardboard he wouldn’t hear the thunder and could get some sleep?

But he didn’t deserve that either.

He’d drift off just barely, only for thunder to crack and slice his rest to oblivion. 

He shivered, the attic not being as insulating as the house. 

Just last the night. They’ll move on, knowing the monster you are. They’ll leave. You can go back to your shit high school life, watch as they avoid you in the halls.

Or worse… they’ll tell everyone.

They’ll tell EVERYONE your secret.

Thunder cracked again, giving him the mercy of breaking him from that horrible thought.

Hours passed… maybe? Probably 8 times he’d almost been asleep just to be ripped from its soft arms.

The storm was getting worse. He could hear the pounding of hail and the howling of harsh wind.

If he lived in Tornado Alley he would’ve been scared.

Who was he kidding? He was petrified.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

BOOM!

A piece of hail hammered through the roof and rocketed into the attic.

Virgil shrieked and squawked in panic as pieces of hail made their way into the attic, like bullets into the wooden frame. 

Virgil flew left and right, trying desperately to dodge the ice.

Until-

A piece of ice grazed his wings. He shrieked and fell to the attic floor. Seeing more ice coming, he clawed through the hole in the floor and fell through.

When he landed… it was softer than the wood floor he expected.

“Oof- Virgil!”

Virgil squeaked. He landed on Patton who seemed to be sleeping. Logan and Roman woke up from their spots on the floor next to him.

Virgil frantically tried to get himself back in the air, but his wing was bruised and he just flopped onto the floor.

“No- Virgil, please! We don’t think less of you, we still love you!” Patton pleaded.

Virgil panted, still terrified, but he stayed still, willing to listen.

The others seemed to notice.

“Virgil, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought that if you didn’t have to hide this… you’d feel better.” Logan explained.

“Virgil, I promise we still love you, we were just… surprised.” Roman commented.

Virgil slowly got his breathing back under control. 

“I know you’re really scared right now. But… how about we just calm down and watch something fun?” 

“Would you mind if we used the blankets from your room?” Logan smiled.

Virgil shook his head.

“I’m… assuming you can’t talk as a bat.” 

Virgil nodded.

Patton carefully cupped his hands around Virgil and lifted him up.

“It’d be safer if we go downstairs. I checked the weather and it is a severe storm, but no tornado.” Logan explained as he grabbed pillows and blankets along with Roman.

“See, Vee? It’s like a little sleepover.” 

Even with Patton 20 times his size, his smile was so comforting.

The three walked downstairs with Virgil cupped in Patton’s hands.

“Oh- I can connect my phone to your tv and we can watch a Disney movie.” Roman explained as he began connecting the devices.

“How about you choose, Virgil?” Patton asked.

Virgil, still scared as ever from the storm, could just let out a squeak.

“Oh- right.”

“I know you like Nightmare Before Christmas. Let’s watch that!” Roman began playing the movie and they all piled on the couch with all the blankets and pillows.

Virgil blinked and squeaked to get Patton’s attention before crawling up his shirt and into his pocket. It was warm, it was secure, and it was close to one of his loves.

Patton had the biggest smile. “Of course you can sit in my pocket, V. We’ll be with you until the storm is over.”

The movie went, though with every thunder crack Virgil squeaked and gripped Patton’s pocket. And everytime Patton would speak in a hushed tone, telling him everything would be fine.

As the movie ended, so did the storm.

“Hear that, Vee? The storm’s over!”

Logan looked at his phone. “Indeed. Weather reports show that the storm has passed us.”

“See? We still love you, and everything’s okay.” Patton gave the tiniest of kisses to Virgil’s little bat head.

Virgil took a breath and crawled out of Patton’s pocket and to a nearby pillow.

And-

Poof!

Virgil sat in his human form, looking embarrassed as ever.

“Uh-” He started.

“Virgil!” Patton tackle hugged him before he could say anything.

“There’s my dear Doom and Gloom!” Roman joined the tackle hug as Logan walked to his side and put a hand on Virgil’s head.

And Virgil.. felt himself smiling. Fangs and all.


End file.
